


Island of Growth

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Growth, Island - Freeform, Sex, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Gray end up stranded on a tropical island, things are normal for a bit, but soon the island begins to have some interesting effects on them.Contains: Growth, Sex





	Island of Growth

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“UGH!” Lucy groaned waking up.

She looked around and saw that she had washed up on a beach, nearby were Natsu and Gray, that’s when she remembered what had happened. The three were headed to Galuna Island when they hit a storm and now they had washed up on some random island in the middle of the ocean, nothing but water for miles and miles…and miles.

Lucy woke the two boys up and they started to explore and look for a way home, their boat was nothing but driftwood and now they’d have to wait for rescue. Gray tried to freeze some of the sea but with no idea how far till populated land that was deemed to risky.

The group did manage to find some fruit trees and the island had animals, so they wouldn’t starve…for now though they  just had to survive.

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

It had been about three months since the trio had crashed on this abandoned island…and things had certainly changed.

“SNORT!” A warthog sniffed around the jungle floor looking for various bugs and such to eat.

“HRAA!”

Someone jumped down from the canopy treetops and jammed a wooden spear into the creature, killing it in seconds.

“There’s dinner.” Lucy smirked.

The last few months on the island had changed Lucy, you see the fruit on this island is magical and it has some unique effects on the people who eat it. Lucy’s already gorgeous curves had been enhanced even more, her breasts had grown about four cup sizes, her hips were wider and her butt was rounder too. The time surviving on the island had also changed her a bit, her muscle tone was now visible and she had developed a soft set of six pack abs and the lack of a stylist meant her hair had grown all the was down to her knees.

“HMPH!” Lucy threw the boar over her shoulder, adjusted her fur bikini and headed back to her camp where Natsu and Gray were waiting.

Lucy wasn’t the only one to be affected by the fruit, both boys were standing around camp in nothing but loincloths, their bodies looking extra muscular and their cloths looking rather full. Like Lucy their hair was a little longer and unkempt while their faces, despite frequent shavings still had small beards.

“I got dinner.” Lucy threw the boar down “I hunted one of you cut it up, make sure to save the skin I need to make new clothes.”

“Right.” Gray said making tools to carve with ice.

You may be wondering why none of the three seem to notice the looks of the others, how Lucy is allowing the boys to walk around in loincloths? Well the fruit that changed their bodies also dulled their minds a bit, allowing some inhibitions to relax, in other words…they think it’s normal to dress like Tarzan.

The three gutted and skinned Lucy’s kill before cooking the meat over Natsu’s fire. After their dinner the three left to wash up in the twin waterfalls they had found, one half for the boys and one half for Lucy.

“HAA!” Lucy rinsed her hair in the falls “I can’t believe no one’s found us yet, I was sure they’d come looking ASAP.”

Lucy sighed a bit, she was somewhat sick of being stranded here, not to mention she was a rich girl who wasn’t used to living like this, not at all.

“I wonder what those two idiots are doing?” a naked Lucy peered through the tall grass and leaves to see the boys waterfall “Hmm…Yum.”

Lucy was a ripe teenage girl, so when she looked across and saw two naked, muscular men with thick foot long cocks and apple sized testicles, she can’t help but get turned on.

“Oh fuck me.” Lucy groaned a bit before getting up and walking through the brush “Hey you two!”

“Lucy?!” Both boys gasped as the naked woman stood before them with her hands on her hips, but strangely neither covered themselves.

“Look boys we’ve been stuck here a while now, I’ve got needs…I’m sure you two have needs.” Lucy waded into their water and put a hand on each other their wide powerful chests “How about we…help each other out?”

Natsu and Gray both looked at each other before smirking a bit and taking one of Lucy’s fat tits into their hands while she reached down to start stroking their lengths.

Lucy giggled a bit as she was fondled, Natsu and Gray’s strong hands digging into her melon like tits while her hands glided up and down their sausage like cocks.

“HMMM~” Lucy moaned kissing Gray while Natsu leaned down and sucked her tits.

Lucy was soon pinned between the two muscular men, her breasts pushed against Natsu’s pecs while Gray’s crotch was getting rubbed by her juicy ass.

“HAHAHA!” Lucy laughed a bit as she was picked up and impaled by both cocks, Natsu’s in her pussy and Gray’s up her ass.

“UGH!” Both boys groaned as they lifted Lucy up and down, roughly fucking her.

“OHH!” Lucy screamed in pleasure, her ass jiggling as it was fucked and her tits smashing around Natsu’s head.

The three grinded against each other, the boys thick cocks deep in Lucy’s tight holes, their soft walls caressing and rubbing their cocks as much as possible to get more arousal out of them. The three had been sexually starved for months, so no one was surprised when they all reached their peak in just seconds.

“LUCY~” Natsu growled.

“RAAH!” Gray groaned cumming inside the girl.

“YESS!” Lucy moaned climaxing with the two, her body being filled with cum “That was good boys, anytime you need a little relief, just ask."

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

Another three months passed on the island and finally someone arrived looking for the trio. Erza had been searching for them for a while, but there was a lot of sea to cover and finally she had narrowed it to one last island, if they weren’t here they would be gone forever.

“ERZA!” Lucy smiled walking over.

“L-Lucy?” Erza gasped looking at the girl.

Her time on the island had clearly changed Lucy, she had well defined muscles, long hair, huge breasts and wide hips that were shown off by her fur bikini. Lucy was also taller now, towering a good two feet over Erza.

Erza followed the Amazon like Lucy to her camp where she came across the startling visages of Natsu and Gray, both boys were tall like Lucy, close to eight feet, their bodies were brimming with muscles and their loincloths tights with significant bulges.

“Well I guess it’s time to head home.” Lucy laughed “You know I’m kinda gonna miss this place.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest One Shots you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
